The delivery of drugs to the eye presents many challenges. The ocular absorption of systemically administered pharmacologic agents is limited by the blood ocular barrier, namely the tight junctions of the retinal pigment epithelium and vascular endothelial cells. High systemic doses can penetrate this blood ocular barrier in relatively small amounts, but expose the patient to the risk of systemic toxicity. Topical delivery of drugs often results in limited ocular absorption due to the complex hydrophobic/hydrophilic properties of the cornea and sclera. Additionally, topical agents are mechanically removed by the blink mechanism such that only approximately 15% of a single drop is absorbed. Diffusion of topically administered drugs to the posterior chamber occurs, but often at sub-therapeutic levels. Intravitreal injection of drugs is an effective means of delivering a drug to the posterior segment in high concentrations. However, these repeated intraocular injections carry the risk of infection, hemorrhage and retinal detachment. Patients also find this procedure somewhat difficult to endure.
Local sustained delivery of therapeutics to the posterior chamber is critical in managing several chronic diseases of the eye. To address this need, several drug delivery devices have been developed for intraocular insertion into the vitreous region of the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,557, for example, describes an intraocular implant in the form of a silicone capsule, which can be filled with a drug to be delivered. The implant is inserted through an incision into the vitreous region of the eye. After insertion of the implant, the incision is closed and the capsule remains in place for a period of time. Attached to the implant is a tube that passes through the surface of the eye. The tube may be used for subsequent injection of a drug while the implant is in the eye. The implant may be removed by making a second surgical incision into the eye and retrieving the implant. While in the vitreous, the device is not anchored and may move about freely. Because the overall shape of the capsule is linear, the amount of drug that may held by the device and that may be delivered over the surface area of the device is limited. If the width of the capsule is increased, excessive sized incisions will be required for insertion of the device. If the length of the capsule is increased to greater than 1 cm, the implant will pass into the central visual field of the eye, thereby causing blind spots in the patient's eye as well as increase risk of damage to the retinal tissue and lens capsule.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,475 describes a device which has been developed for insertion in the vitreous region of the eye, and is described in T. J. Smith et al., Sustained-Release Ganciclovir, Arch. Ophthalmol, 110, 255-258 (1992) and G. E. Sanbom, et al., Sustained-Release Ganciclovir Therapy for Treatment of Cytomegalovirus Retinitis. Use of an Intravitreal Device, Arch. Ophthalmol, 110, 188-195 (1992). This device consists of an inner core of pharmacologic agent surrounded by two coatings with different permeabilities. Drug diffuses through a small opening in one of these coatings achieving near-order release kinetics. It is implanted in the region of the pars plana through a 3.5-5.0 mm scleral incision. The implant must be removed and replaced every 6 months in the operating room as the drug becomes depleted. There is an approximately 25% complication rate from these procedures. The device is membrane diffusion drug delivery system that relies on EVA/PVA polymers to mediate release rate. Thus, many agents cannot be effectively delivered from such a system because their permeation rate through the rate controlling material of the system is too small to produce a useful effect. Other agents cannot be satisfactorily delivered by diffusional devices because of a particular chemical characteristic of the agent. This includes salts, because of their ionic character, and unstable polar compounds that cannot be formulated into a composition suitable for storage and delivery from such systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,443 describes certain specific implants that are inserted through incisions made in the eye wall or sutured around the globe of the eye. These rings may be formed from biodegradable polymers containing microparticles of drug. Alternatively, the implant may be in the form of a hollow flexible polymeric cocoon with the drug disposed therewithin for slow release by osmosis. No anchoring device is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,233 describes a certain tack for intraocular drug delivery. This device has an end that is positioned in the vitreous cavity while the head remains external to the eye and abuts the scleral surface. The tack contains a fixation portion to attempt to retain attachment within the eye. Because the overall shape of the capsule is linear, the amount of drug that may held by the device and the surface area through which the drug may be delivered is limited. If the width of the capsule is increased, excessive sized incisions will be required for insertion of the device. If the length of the capsule is increased to greater than 1 cm, the implant will pass into the central visual field of the eye, thereby causing blind spots in the patient's eyes well as increase risk of damage to the retinal tissue and lens capsule.